Dispersing seasoning by imparting flavor-infused steam into cavities of chickens or turkeys during the cooking process can enhance the flavor of the food. Beer cans have been inserted into fowl for this purpose, but require the bird to be cooked in a “vertical” position to keep the contents of the can from spilling. Other devices to impart flavor from within have similar limitations. Additionally, insertion, removal and general handling of such devices can be difficult and sometimes dangerous because of the hot liquid contents.
What is needed is a cooking device that will disperse flavoring from within a chicken or other bird while the bird is disposed in a roasting pan in a conventional, horizontal position.
Further needed is a cooking device that will be relatively easy to insert and remove from the bird.